Akiyama Kaosu
This character was created and is owned by Mytherica, if you wish to edit this page please ask them first! If you for some reason want to draw this character, please do! (Myth has no artistic skill) Kamen Rider isn't Myth's idea, it is a manga and TV show owned by Toei. Kaosu is a character based off the series. Thank you. Backstory Kaosu is and, for the last couple of years, has been one of the most esteemed police detectives in America. He has brought down criminals and gangs, saving lives. However, something many people don't know about him is how he stops so many weird and odd criminals, and the criminals that seem almost untouchable. He does this because for the last 2 years he has secretly been Kamen Rider Night. A role that was bestowed upon him against his wishes, but a role that he plays perfectly. Or as perfectly as he can manage. Let's start from the beginning. Akiyama Kaosu was born in Japan, his parents being overjoyed at this. A baby boy. Finally. Kaosu was an only child, and was indulged as his parents were from rather high class families. So he grew up a comfortable lifestyle. He was taught English as a second language his whole life, so he speaks it as fluently as he speaks Japanese. This was useful as when he was 16, he moved with his parents to the United States, it being a better place to live as Kaosu's father's work had him traveling to many countries. Because of this, Kaosu knew his mother a lot better than his father. And when he did see his father they got along well. He done well in school, and had friends as he grew up. He was happy his whole childhood. When he was 20, he became a detective. He was inspired by people who done good. It was a good job, and he worked hard. He started to climb the work ladder quickly, quicker than most, and became an important part of the team. However, this made him a target. There was a rising crime organization that when by the name of HOSHI. As Kaosu was a lead detective, he started coming across this organization a lot. He had arrested many people, and became a big enemy to the organization. Unfortunately, this organization wasn't completely human. They were more than human, and so as Kaosu got further into the investigations, he found that he couldn't fight them. They were more than human, stronger, fitter, some were smarter. It would be impossible to figure out what was going on, much less fight these monsters that once were human. Soon enough, Kaosu got into a bad fight with one of the leaders, who goes by the name of Orion. Kaosu got badly injured, along with one of his best friends, another investigator who goes by the name of J. Laurens, who lost his legs in the fight. What happened made Kaosu angry, and he looked for revenge. And on his search he found about about the Kamen Riders. They fought against the monsters that ran HOSHI along with a ton of other organizations. He found the name of these monsters, the Enhanced. And soon enough, he found someone who gave him the ability to become a Kamen Rider. He was chosen to protect people and bring down the the Enhanced. Along with him, Laurens, who had a flare for inventing gadgets and things to help Kaosu with his job. And so Kaosu became Kamen Rider Night, the warrior who fought against HOSHI, privately helping the police. His identity was kept hidden from the police, for safety reasons. He wanted to protect the police force and the public as much as he could, not wanting to entangle the Kamen Riders with his job. And that's where he is now. Secretly fighting against HOSHI with only Laurens to help him. Description Appearance Kaosu is a Japanese man, and so has rather tanned skin, dark brown eyes and very dark, slightly wavy brown hair. He's rather well built, being muscular, but rather lean too, and he stands at a height of 6'0. He has a very structured face, with pretty good bone structure. His hair is cut rather short, and kept tidy and styled. He almost always has a serious expression, his eyes concentrating on his job. He usually wears a white suit shirt buttoned all the way to the top, with a black and silver tie. He wears black suit trousers, with sensible black shoes that are kept polished. Without his police jacket on, he could be mistaken as a business worker, like his father (who he is often mistaken as). Usually he keeps his body completely covered, as he is often covered in bruises and injuries from being Kamen Rider Night. The suit for Kamen Rider Night covers the body from head to toe, being made out of a special material that covers the user's body whenever the transformation takes place. This material is as flexible (in parts) and as light as fabric, but as strong as metal. It is styled like a knight's armor, colored black with silver details. There are also silver constellations all across the armor, looking like a night sky. The helmet looks like a rather decorative knight's helmet, the same colour as the rest of the armor, except where the eyes could normally be seen, there is a solid black visor. This is only one way vision, so no one could see Kaosu's face, but he could see normally. The armor includes gloves, and boots, both of which match the rest of the armor. Personality To most people who know Kaosu personally, he's rather cold and very serious. He cares about doing jobs right, and is serious about everything he does, taking nothing lightly. He doesn't crack jokes, and it is almost impossible to make him laugh. This doesn't go to say that he doesn't feel emotions. He does, he just doesn't show them. Kaosu is a very kind person. And his kindness is usually the only times he shows emotion to others. It makes him happy, seeing others be happy and safe. And this is partially why he continues to be Kamen Rider Night, to keep others happy and safe, sacrificing his own safety for that of others. Powers Strengths # As Kamen Rider Night, Kaosu has increased strength, speed, defense, and reflexes. This is because of the suit that he wears. This suit is made out of a very strong, flexible fabric. It enhances all the good things, as well as protecting him a lot more from all sorts of attacks. # Kaosu has a lot of different fighting styles. Mostly he fights in hand to hand combat, which is enough usually. He fights using a mixture of martial arts, and other fighting techniques. All of which he learned as he grew up, and then got better at as a Kamen Rider. # Kaosu also uses a sword, similar to those used by knights, but sharper and lighter. It's also more high tech, thanks to Laurens. Kaosu hasn't quite figured out the tech-y parts yet. But it works well and helps against the more powerful enemies. # Kaosu is very good at figuring out things. He is a detective after all, one of the best (although he wouldn't say that). He can solve investigations rather fast, as his mind works fast. He is concentrated at the task at hand and doesn't tend to get sidetracked. Unless there's someone else getting hurt. # To finish off an opponent, Kaosu has a finisher. This is usually a very powerful kick, if he is fighting hand-to-hand, or a very very powerful downwards swing on his sword. On the Enhanced, it works especially well, destroying them completely. In some cases, he doesn't use this, as it is still possible to save the person underneath. But more often than not, the person is too far gone. Weaknesses # Kaosu is... well he cares too much. If a person is in danger it can often stop him from getting to the bad guy as his top priority is saving the person there. This can mess up things a lot, and though he seems annoyed at this, and sometimes at the person, he is usually beating himself up about it because he sees that he failed them. # Kaosu is human, which is a big flaw when fighting against things that are more than human. He has to train for hours to keep up with his enemies, who do almost nothing. It's hard for him to do, and even with the suit giving him more strength, he falls behind his enemies. Not the foot soldiers, the leaders. He hasn't been able to defeat any of them so far.